The Morning after
by Gil-dae
Summary: OmiKen fluff! Omi and Ken get drunk...and soon find themselves saying what they've wished to say to each other for months now. But what happens the next morning? Will it all have changed?


Well, this is my first fluff one-shot! I didn't think I could bring myself to do it, but I have. Nothing, dark, depressing, or anything! Just fluff!

Which also means its not my best writing in the world. I'm not suited to writing cute fluff stories. So be warned...

-------------

The Morning After

"Morning," Yohji mumbled as he entered the kitchen. But no one replied, not even Omi. Omi was too busy trying to interest himself in his breakfast, while constantly staring across the table at Ken, who had taken a liking to the patterns in the table's wood. As usual, Aya read the paper, ignoring the events around him. Yohji searched for some coffee before collapsing in his chair. Only then did Omi look up.

"Oh, hey, yeah, good morning," he said, but his mind was elsewhere. He turned to stare once again at Ken. Yohji took a sip of coffee and sighed. Even this early in the morning he could see the way that Omi stared at him...and the way Ken's cheeks were slowly turning a deeper shade of red every second Omi's eyes rested on him...and the way he too would snatch a peek at Omi. _But of _course_ neither of them would think about saying anything! Come on, Ken, snap out of it, take him away, and confess. Or Omi, God, I don't care who! Just get it over with. _What they needed was a little loosening up. Yohji grinned. And he knew just the trick.

--------------

"Hey, where's Yohji gotten to?" Omi asked later that day. Ken shrugged. Omi could look so adorable, especially in the apron he wore in the shop...and the little way that his eyes fell when no one had an answer for him. But Ken shook those feelings away. It was absurd to wish for Omi; there was no way Omi could return his feelings for him.

"He went to the store to buy something. He never said what," Aya said. Omi nodded. That was good enough for him (not that he would get much more out of Aya). Omi glanced once at Ken. He wanted to reach out, close the distance between them and run his hands through Ken's soft hair, whisper into his ear those words he had so long kept to himself. And then kiss his soft lips. Oh, he had longed for a day when he could hold Ken, tell Ken his inner feelings. But it would probably only drive Ken farther from him if he knew the truth.

Ken stared.

Omi stared.

But neither could see the other's gaze.

"Hey, I'm back!" Yohji shouted. He carried two large grocery bags in either arm. "Ken, Omi, I got something for you two." They both snapped from the spell at the same time. They gathered around Yohji. Omi peered into the bags to see...beer. "You two were looking pretty down this morning," Yohji whispered. "And I was going to buy some beer for myself, so I got extra for you. Maybe tonight you two should have some. Drown your sorrow, they say." Yohji winked at them. Omi blinked, and Ken shook his head.

"I don't think we should. Getting drunk...what if we were called for a mission the next day. Think about trying to go through with a mission on a hangover." Yohji grinned.

"_I've _done it before." Ken shook his head, sighing. "But it's your choice. Remember you two: it's always waiting, and I think both of you could benefit by clearing your minds a bit." And with that, he was gone, leaving a startled Ken and Omi behind.

_What could he mean? No, does he know that I..._

_What's Yohji trying to say? Oh great what if he..._Ken glanced at Omi, who glanced at him, and both looked away when they saw the other's eyes.

Aya snuck a peek at the two. Both were turning crimson in the face and looking the other way. He shook his head. Were they blind? He shrugged and returned to his work, letting the two...lovebirds (if that was a suitable term) stay away from each other in silence.

--------------

"Well," Yohji said as he walked through the kitchen on the way to bed. Aya sat at the table, reading a book. "I think that our little love struck puppies will finally stop ogling each other and do something." Aya looked up, glaring at Yohji.

"What magic did you work for that?" Yohji grinned and held up a beer can in his hand.

"The magic of alcohol. Oh, and just as advice, I wouldn't go into the living room at all tonight." Yohji laughed to himself and left. No, don't go into the living room...

--------------

Omi took a can of beer in his hand. He had had a small sip of wine here and there, but had never drunk to get drunk, never. _Drown your sorrows. _He looked over to Ken, who was still staring at the beer on the coffee table in front of him.

"Well, why not," he said. He grabbed a can, opened it, and took a long swig. Omi stared at him. Ken took a breath, a small smile on his face. "It's not bad. You should try it."

And so Omi had his first real drink. The stuff wasn't great, no, but it wasn't awful either. He and Ken said little to each other, instead exchanging glances and drinking in silence. Ken took another, then Omi, then Ken again then Omi, and so on until both had begun to feel the alcohol creeping to their minds.

"You know, maybe Yohji was right," Ken said as he took yet another in hand. "This isn't as bad as I thought. I'm starting to feel pretty good about life, you know. What's wrong? Nothing!" Omi giggled, then laughed. Ken gaped at Omi, the way his eyes sparkled and his whole body moved as he laughed...Ken was in heaven. He suddenly found himself moving from his chair to the couch were Omi sat to be closer to him.

"Yeah, for once I think Yohji gave some good advice," Omi said. "I never thought...thought getting drunk could be so great, you know? I'm not _that_ drunk yet and I'm already feeling better." _Like I can tell you._ And so their tongues loosened, and the beer flowed, making their mouths run without fear.

Many, many....MANY cans of beer later...

"Are mo shitai, kore mo shitai, Onna no ko ni mietatte, Yudan shitara jigoku iki yo, Jama wa sasenaikara... 1" Ken and Omi both now danced around the room, happily singing with each other as loud as they could without a care for the world around them, without a care for Aya who had buried his head in pillows, or Yohji who was beginning to regret his decision to let them have alcohol. The song ended, and they collapsed on the couch, giggling, too intoxicated to notice that Ken had fallen almost on top of Omi.

Omi looked up. He saw Ken, groping around on the table for a can of beer with something in it. But Omi reached up and grabbed Ken's arm.

"You know...you know..." he said. He stopped, thinking through the words before starting again. "You know...you really are attractive...everything..." Ken blinked. Was he hearing correctly? Did it matter? He smiled and shifted his position until he was on top of Omi.

"You know...I think I'd have to say the same about you." He leaned down, without warning, and placed a kiss on Omi's lips. If Omi had been sober he probably would have treasured the feel of that kiss, but now it was chocked up to alcohol. Ken pulled away, but Omi snatched him back. He grasped Ken's soft hair.

"Ken...I love you," he said. Ken glanced at Omi. Omi...below him...

"I love you," he whispered back, placing another kiss on Omi's sweet lips. This time, he pressed with his tongue, and Omi opened his mouth for him. It was a long while yet before Ken pulled away, and that was only for a short breath to admire Omi's face, his eyes. He was so beautiful...

Yohji woke later that night to hear soft moans coming from the living room, sometimes a small yelp, and mumbled unintelligible words. He grinned and rolled over, falling back into a deep sleep.

--------------

Ken yawned and stretched. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, feeling very stiff. _And_ his head pounded, and his limbs were heavy; he felt like hurling over the floor. His back throbbed. Ken tried to sit up. He had one leg still draped on the couch that he had fallen off of last night in his sleep, and this Omi had stolen for his own, his arms wrapped tightly around it. Ken sighed and fell back with a thud.

But wait...why was Omi naked? And him...for that matter? He turned to the table, littered with beer cans, and groaned. Surely he wasn't thinking correctly. Last night they were drunk. Last night...Omi looked so brilliant beneath him...and...and...he gulped.

Above him, he heard Omi stirring. Omi whined, his hand going to his head.

"Owwww," he mumbled. He too was feeling the aftereffects of all the alcohol. He rolled over, and there was a large bang as Ken's leg hit the ground, his bare leg. Omi tried rolling over again, his face turning bright red at the sight on the ground. His body was so wonderful, and his hair, tousled like it was made him look even better.He could almost remember Ken as he ran his hands...Omi stopped that thought before it could go farther. His eyes darted back to Ken, his blush increasing ten-fold. What had they been doing last night?

"You awake?" Ken asked. Omi nodded, afraid to turn around.

"Yeah," he whispered.

"Can you move?"

"Not really."

"Well, you should try. We both need baths." He grabbed Omi's shoulder, and Omi gasped. Ken rolled him around to face him. "You can go first, if you want." Omi smiled. Ken wrinkled his nose. "And wash out your mouth."

So after about a fifteen minute struggle, Omi made it to the bathroom. He washed himself off, treasuring the feel of the water. So he and Ken had really...but it was the alcohol, wasn't it? He heard Ken's voice, slurring those words he longed to hear: I love you. And Omi had confessed his own love to him. But it would fade, and they would part. It was a night filled with beer, not with their true feelings.

Omi left the bath, feeling much cleaner, and allowed Ken his turn. He was the first one in the kitchen.

"Hey there!" Yohji said, a little too happily for his normal morning self. Omi smiled at him weakly. "First hangover; I know how that feels." Aya looked up from his paper.

"_You_ gave them beer," he said. Yohji laughed nervously and took another swig of coffee. Aya grumbled to himself before returning to the news.

Ken walked in, thirty minutes later. He took one look at Omi and turned the other way. Omi did the same. Ken chose today to stand at the counter while eating his breakfast, and took a long time preparing his cereal.

But Yohji would not let this fly. He looked between them and grinned. Omi stood up, ready to make a hasty departure, but Yohji pulled him aside, along with Ken.

"Hey, I think I know this stage. Don't worry, it happens to everyone. Let me guess: you just got laid." Ken turned an exotic shade of red, and Omi blushed from his hair to his collar. "Well, why don't you two go talk?" Yohji shoved them into the hall, with a sly smile on his face. He watched them walk away and into Ken's room before wiping his hands proudly.

"A job well done, I think," he announced. Aya glared at him over the paper, but behind it, there was in fact a small smile on his lips.

Ken sat down on his bed and gestured for Omi to join him.

"Listen, I have something to say, as an explanation for last night..."

"I do love you! You know, don't you?" Omi blurted out. "I enjoyed last night, even if we were both drunk. But I meant it! I do love you. I've loved you for a while but could never say anything..." He hung his head, but Ken grabbed his chin in his hand. Omi gasped.

"And I meant it too. I was so worried that you would never speak to me or something, but..." He leaned forward and once more kissed Omi's lips. Omi closed his eyes, and he poured every ounce of love into that kiss.

But before long, it was over. Ken stared at Omi. And Omi returned his gaze.

But this time, they could see each other.

--------------

1 Yes, they are singing the Slayers (1st season) opening! I couldn't help myself! Translation: I want this, I want that, Hey, that's just how girls are, One slip and it's to hell you go, So you'd better not get in my way...

Thanks to Eilonwy4 for looking this story over...and making me write it too. You see, she enjoys writing happy stories, and I write dark stories, so she challenged me to write a fluff, and I made her write a death fic. Go read her death fic! It's a Gundam Wing story called "Morning Glow." Now go, shoo, read it!!!!!!!!!

Reviews are cherished and loved and idolized. So review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
